


He Hates What He Sees In The Mirror

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Claiming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles avoids his reflection because he doesn't want to see who he truly is, but Peter's tired of that avoidance and pushes the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hates What He Sees In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fullmoon_ficlet's "reflection" prompt. More claiming, bonding, angsty, not happy Stiles fic. Maybe some day I'll figure out a way to link some of these into an over-arcing story. Sorry for the delay in loading this--basketball has eaten my brain as it always does at this time of year.

"It's a good thing you don't need to shave very often since you never look in the mirror."

Stiles didn't look up from spitting out his toothpaste, then rinsing his mouth. As he rinsed his brush off, he replied, just a hint of sneer in his voice, "Hinting at my barely post-pubescence just makes you more obviously a pedophile, Peter."

"You're not a child," Peter growled, and Stiles stilled at the anger in that sound.

He could walk the fine line, he really could. "Legally I am."

Because he couldn't bear to see his reflection, he didn't see the hands reaching out, grabbing his shoulders and jerking him backwards into Peter's hard body. He flinched at the hot hiss of breath in his ear and ducked his head lower.

"Legalities mean absolutely nothing to me."

"No fucking kidding," Stiles bit back and tried with one futile motion to pull free.

Sometimes Peter let him go, but when the fingers tightened, causing bursts of bone-deep pain, Stiles stilled. Not this time. His stomach clenched, not quite in fear, not quite in anger--it was all a disturbing mix along with unwanted desire.

Teeth nipped his earlobe, sharp, but still human enough, and he could feel the older man's arousal pressing into the small of his back, and he knew what was coming. Whether or not he got to come was still undecided. Sometimes, he fell over the wrong side of the line and sex was more punishment than pleasure.

One hand left his shoulder, caught his chin, and before he could think to fight it, his head was jerked up and Stiles saw himself. Saw Peter. Saw an embrace he didn't want, but couldn't fight. The scarred fang marks in the curve of his neck bound him in ways he hated to the Alpha wolf, because sometimes Peter would call on the bond and make him obey.

Even though Stiles wasn't a wolf, he was helpless under the Alpha command voice.

He closed his eyes.

"Open them."

His eyes flew open, wide, anger-filled, and he was torn between begging Peter not to make him look and screaming in fury. All he did was bite his lower lip, his reflected image pale, shivering, and he hated that he could be so weak.

"You're beautiful," Peter said softly, his fingers gentling on his chin, his other hand sliding down Stiles' bare, nearly hairless chest and around his waist. "Young, yes, legally a child, yes, but your eyes are ancient, Stiles. Your body has grown into a man's. You're not a child in my arms. Look and see."

The command drilled through him, and he shuddered as he saw what Peter saw. Ancient eyes that had seen too much. A body no longer scrawny, though still pale, now scarred in more places than his neck. It had seen battles no seventeen year old should see.

Slowly he lifted his right hand, the one with the burn scars from his magic gone wild in a desperate and successful bid to stop the witches who had tried to sacrifice Lydia. It was numb, only the tips of the fingers retaining any sensation, and he jerked when Peter's hand dropped from his chin and brought that ruined hand to his lips, kissing those finger tips one at a time.

Arousal flared. He saw his skin flush and he tried to drop his eyes. He didn't want to watch this, but the command held.

"You won't break if I fuck you in front of this mirror, Stiles. If I force you to watch."

It was true, he was too strong to break, but he still hated looking at himself and seeing a stranger.

A seventeen year old elemental witch. A boy with too much knowledge and too much curiosity. A man trapped by a werewolf's instinct and hunger into a relationship he wasn't ready for but couldn't deny.

For many reasons, a perfect Alpha's Mate.

Peter's mate.

"Please don't," he pled, his voice low and hoarse. 

Peter's lips pressed to the scar on his neck and Stiles' cock hardened in sudden, desperate need. He could see the bulge in his low slung boxers in the reflection and he groaned helplessly as his mate worried the scar with teeth and tongue.

"Please, Peter, please, bed," he begged this time, voice rising in need and fear and he really, really didn't want to watch this.

"Stop looking, Stiles," Peter replied softly and Stiles sagged in his arm, head dropping, eyes closing and squeezing around bitter tears. When he was turned in his mate's arms, he slumped against him, arms going around his waist to steady himself, lips moist, parted, air panting harshly from him.

"Why do you do that?" he forced himself to ask calmly and not wail like a child.

"I don't like you hiding from yourself."

"Why do you care?" that came out a bit angrily, and Stiles found his strength and straightened from his slump to glare at Peter whose eyes sparkled back but were also hard.

"Because a part of you, a dwindling part, to be sure, continues to fight us, Stiles. I'm growing tired of it. You need to see yourself and accept yourself for what you are."

"And what is that?" Stiles bit out, jerking back away from Peter, wincing as his hips hit the sink, his hands falling free to clench at his sides.

Peter cupped one cheek, eyes holding his. 

"Mine."

End


End file.
